Stuck!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's stuck in cat form again, and gets Kisshu to take her home with him.


**Stuck!**

_Great. Just great, _Ichigo thought bitterly. She was currently wandering around Tokyo, stuck in cat form. She had broken up with Aoyama, but Ryou found out, and told her she now had to be his.

_**Flashback: **__"Now that he's out of the picture, you have to be mine," Ryou said._

"_Why? I hate you," Ichigo said. "And you hate me, so you're probably just going to rape me or something equally unpleasant."_

_Ryou snarled and took out what looked like a dart gun. "Jeez, you're insane," Ichigo said. "You're going to kill me simply because I hate you?"_

_Ryou smirked. "No, this won't kill you," he said, and shot a dart at her. She dodged, but it scraped her arm, and POOF! she was a kitten. Ryou started towards her, and she ran for it. She ran out of the basement, and out the Café doors, nearly knocking some old couple down. She didn't stop running till she was sure Ryou hadn't followed her, but unfortunately, she now had no clue where she was._

_**Back to real time: **_Ichigo sighed and kept wandering around. Eventually she came to a park, and saw someone sitting on the nearest bench. She came closer, and was shocked to see that it was Kisshu- and that he appeared to be crying.

She hesitantly walked over, then rubbed his leg, purring. He looked at her, startled, and said, "Hi kitty. What are you doing out here?"

"Nya…." Ichigo said sadly, her ears drooping.

"Are you lost?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded, then jumped onto his lap. Kisshu looked a bit startled, then asked, "Do you want to come home with me?"

"Nya," Ichigo said, nodding.

Kisshu smiled slightly, and picked her up, then teleported to a very green bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and she curled up happily.

Suddenly they both heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Kisshu, what's with the cat?" he sighed.

"She wanted to come home with me," Kisshu said. "I think she likes me. And please don't scare her; the last time was bad enough."

"Mmph," Pai said. "Does she have a name?"

"I think I'll call her Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Oh, fine," Pai said. "But you have to take care of her, not blackmail Taruto into it."

"Taruto would turn her into a Chimera, there's no way I'm letting the runt NEAR Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Fine… We've got another attack tomorrow, get some rest," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed as Pai teleported out, then took off his boots and his shirt, and came over to the bed. He climbed under the covers, and watched as Ichigo walked onto his chest. "Ichigo, why are you on my chest?" he asked.

Ichigo myu'd innocently, and Kisshu said, "Don't blame me when you fall off." Ichigo just snuggled against him as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo curled up next to him, still asleep. "Ichigo, it's morning," he said softly. Ichigo sleepily opened one eye, and yawned. Then she stretched, watching Kisshu get up and get clothes together. "I'll get you some milk after I take a shower, k?" he asked.

"Myu," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and went into his bathroom. Ichigo hopped off the bed and started exploring the room. She looked up at one wall- and saw that it was covered in pictures of her. _He's pretty obsessed,_ she thought.

She heard a door open, and Kisshu called, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran back, and looked up at Kisshu. He gently picked her up, and teleported to a large kitchen. Setting her down on the table, he went and got some milk and a little dish, then poured some for her, and set it in front of her. Then he sat down at the table, watching her lap up the milk hungrily.

"Was it good?" Kisshu asked when she finished. Ichigo purred, and Kisshu chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Suddenly his smile faded, and he asked, "Do you smell something burning?"

Ichigo sniffed, then nodded. Looking around, she pointed to the oven. Kisshu ran over and looked through the door just as the whole thing started smoking. Ichigo jumped off the table and ran for the door, just as the oven exploded. As the shock wave sent her flying, she heard Kisshu scream. As soon as she picked herself up, she ran back. The smoke was clearing, and she saw Kisshu slumped against the far wall, unconscious. She ran over and saw that he was pretty badly burned, and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Suddenly she remembered she could use telepathy, and thought, _I could probably call Pai, but that would reveal my identity. But I can't let Kisshu die. _That decided, she shrieked, _PAI!_

_Mew Ichigo!? _Pai asked. _When did you learn telepathy?_

_There's no time, your oven exploded, and Kisshu got caught in the explosion! _Ichigo said urgently.

_I'm on my way, _Pai said. Not even a minute later, he teleported in and ran over. He looked horrified when he saw Kisshu, and immediately put a hand on his chest. His hand began to glow brightly, and Kisshu's breathing started to even out. The burns started to heal as well, and Pai took his hand away as the last of the burns healed. "I wasn't able to completely heal him; he'll need more time to recover," he said softly. "Are you staying?"

_Yeah, I can't leave, _Ichigo said.

"Why are you a kitten?" Pai asked, as he gently picked Kisshu up.

_Blondie did this, and for some reason I can't change back, _Ichigo said. _After I dumped Aoyama for Kisshu, he told me I needed to be his, and I refused. Then he turned me into a kitten, and I can't change back._

Pai sighed and said, "Follow me, I can't teleport Kisshu in his condition. It could damage his lungs."

Ichigo followed Pai back to Kisshu's bedroom, and watched as he tucked Kisshu into the bed. Then he settled down on a chair near the bed, and along with Ichigo, watched Kisshu sleeping.

_**Two days later: **_Both Pai and Ichigo were extremely worried; Kisshu hadn't stirred since Pai had put him to bed two days ago, and Pai couldn't figure out how to wake him up.

That night, however, Kisshu started to stir, and opened his eyes to see Pai and Ichigo looking down at him. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Long story short, I went in the kitchen again," Pai said. "The oven exploded, and you got caught in the explosion. You've been out for two days now. How are you feeling?"

"My throat doesn't feel good, and my chest feels funny too," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's throat, and one on his chest, then started healing him. Ten minutes later, he took his hands away, and asked, "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said. "Can I get up for a while?"

Pai put his hand back on Kisshu's chest, then said, "Yes, but not too long, you're not back to full strength yet. You should probably change out of those clothes, too."

"I think I'll go take a shower," Kisshu said. "Do we have any fish for Ichigo?"

"I think we have some tuna, but there's a slight problem," Pai said.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked. "You didn't do some weird experiment, did you?"

"No, your kitten happens to be Mew Ichigo in cat form," Pai said. "Apparently Ryou turned her into a cat, but she can still use telepathy."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, shocked, and her ears drooped a bit. "Why did you want to come with me?" he asked.

_Two reasons, _Ichigo said. _One is that I'm not really safe in Tokyo with Blondie around, but the other is that I wanted to spend more time with you, even though I'm a cat._

"You wanted to spend time with me?" Kisshu asked. "I thought you hated me…"

_I was faking it until I could find some way of telling you that wouldn't involve Blondie finding out, _Ichigo said. _I know he'd kill me, and then I couldn't see you anymore. I'm actually head over heels in love with you, and hurting you hurt me too. And now I'm stuck in cat form, and I can't kiss you. I hate my life sometimes…._

"You love me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

_Yup, _Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled happily and said, "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

Suddenly Taruto teleported in and said urgently, "Pudding just told me Mint, Zakuro and Blondie are on their way here!"

"There goes our morning," Kisshu sighed. Ichigo mewed sadly. Kisshu sighed and picked her up.

"Kisshu, teleporting isn't good for you right now," Pai said.

"I guess we'll just have to convince them we don't mean Ichigo any harm," Kisshu said.

_I can see if Zakuro can use telepathy, she might listen, _Ichigo said.

"I guess that's our best bet," Pai said. "Let's go."

Kisshu and Taruto followed him to the main room, Kisshu cradling Ichigo in his arms. A few minutes later, a portal opened up, and Mint, Zakuro, and Ryou stepped out of it. "What did you do with Ichigo?" Ryou snarled.

"I'm holding her, are you blind or something?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo took advantage of Ryou's distraction, and called telepathically, _Zakuro!_

"Ichigo?" Zakuro asked. "Why can I hear you?"

_Telepathy, _Ichigo said. _The aliens aren't the real enemy here. Ryou's the one who turned me into a cat when I said I wouldn't go out with him. I managed to escape, and got Kisshu to take me back here. Kisshu didn't know it was me he was taking back to the ship._

"So they didn't brainwash Lettuce and Pudding?" Zakuro asked.

_No, Lettuce and Pudding are sick of fighting, like me, _Ichigo said. _We all wanted to quit because of Ryou, but he turned me into a cat before I could get around to quitting. I'm stuck in cat form now._

"Ryou's got some major explaining to do," Zakuro said, her voice going cold. She looked at the three Cyniclons and said, "We'll handle Ryou, you guys might as well try to find a way to change Ichigo back."

_My school friends are looking for an excuse to kill Ryou, _Ichigo commented.

"I'll contact them, they came to the Café asking about you," Zakuro said. "Mint, we're going back."

Mint opened up another portal, and Zakuro knocked Ryou out and dragged him off, followed by Mint.

"Good job, Ichigo," Pai said. "I guess I'll go see if I can find out how to change you back. What did you try already?"

_Thinking myself human, but I couldn't find anyone to kiss on Earth, _Ichigo said. _That's another way to change back. I think the person I kiss has to be from Earth, but I'm not sure._

"Why doesn't Kisshu try?" Pai asked.

"K," Kisshu said. He kissed Ichigo on the nose, and to their surprise, she began to glow. Kisshu gently set her down, and she slowly reverted to her normal form.

When the glow faded, Ichigo stood up, back to normal. "Thanks, Kish," she said.

"Sure- wait, did you just call me Kish?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah… do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"I love having a nickname!" Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can always have a kiss," Kisshu said, and kissed her passionately. And she kissed back.

**Another one-shot…. Please review!**


End file.
